


cercavo qualcosa.....e ho trovato te.

by InfiniteLove69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteLove69/pseuds/InfiniteLove69
Summary: nessuna isola. nessuna Freccia. solo due anime in cerca di.....





	cercavo qualcosa.....e ho trovato te.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Non ho mai fatto questo (scrivere x un pubblico intendo) e potrei non farlo di nuovo. Tutto dipende da voi Scriverò questo capitolo in italiano per tre motivi: 1) perchè è la mia lingua madre. 2) perchè temo di non rendere ben chiara la storia, visto che non padroneggio benissimo gli slangs anglosassoni. 3) perchè, ogni italiano lo può confermare!!, certi modi di dire o certe "situazioni", in italiano hanno davvero un sapore differente!!! Non voglio offendere nessuno ovviamente ...  
> Avremo a che fare con amicizia, amore, sofferenza, distanza e.....sesso. Tanto sesso, un po in tutte le salse direi !!  
> Spero solo vi possiate divertire.  
> Ps. alcuni nomi o luoghi hanno per me valore affettivo.Qualcuno capirà....ahahahah

" Felicity Smoak? Ciao, sono Oliver Queen"

Certo...Oliver Queen  
Dio Fel smetti di fissare e dì qualcosa! " Oh.. sì certo, Mr Diggle...mi aveva detto...cioè, sapevo... uh...non mi aspettavo..." Non riusciva a smettere di fissare i suoi occhi. Occhi? No, due pozze blu che la tenevano inchiodata! Scosse la testa per togliersi dall'imbarazzo e notò che lui aveva allungato una mano per presentarsi. Naturalmente gli strinse la mano e naturalmente la sua bocca ricominciò a vomitare parole. "Piacere, sono Felicity...Smoak! Sì...Felicity Smoak, che sono sicuramente io! Mi dispiace per...per...per tutto quello che ho detto....prima intendo. Non per quello che ho detto adesso...perchè in effetti non ho detto niente oltre il mio nome, e mi scuso per aver parlato di armi. Cioè, non sono armata, come puoi vedere...perchè sì...puoi vedere...non vedere vedere, ma ...oddio...giuro che so articolare parole che hanno senso, ma...ok scusa" Un giorno o l'altro affogherà nelle sue stesse parole, sicuramente! Merda merda merda  
Onestamente? Oliver non sapeva se essere sorpreso, imbarazzato o davvero divertito! Di certo sapeva che ancora stringeva la sua mano, e di certo sapeva che con una donna così sarebbe stato difficile annoiarsi. Bene, si disse.  
E sorrise. Davvero sorrise. Dopo 5 mesi sorrise sereno.  
"Non preoccuparti Felicity, va tutto bene. Spero tu possa avere un buon tempo qui, sentiti libera e fa come fossi a casa tua.E mi scuso per averti spaventata"  
"Spaventata? Non mi hai spaventata! Vivo a NY, dove ho visto davvero cose spaventose. E non assocerei mai un uomo come te a nulla di spaventoso. E sto ricominciando a parlare, e tu avrai sicuramente qualcosa di meglio da fare, quindi...ho bisogno di fare una doccia e devo disfare i bagagli e...ok...vado. Ci si vede in giro Oliver!" Stava già camminando verso il vialetto che portava alla dependance, quando lui la chiamò,  
"Felicity?"  
"Sì? Dimmi.." Oliver mise le mani in tasca e abbassò un attimo la testa prima di guardarla di nuovo, sembrava pensieroso.  
"Mi hai stupito Felicity...e non capita spesso che qualcuno mi stupisca!"  
Il sorriso che scoppiò sul viso di Felicity la diceva lunga.  
Una volta dentro casa si guardò attorno e si rese conto che ancora sorrideva.Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sarebbe stata una bella vacanza.  
Oliver si incamminò verso casa pensando che, in fondo, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea prendersi qualche settimana di vacanza. Si sentiva intrigato e curioso.  
La semplice routine che si venne a creare tra i due rese le cose davvero facili. Si incontravano in spiaggia la mattina, visto che entrambi avevano l'abitudine fare jogging. Avevano anche giocato un paio di partite a tennis con risultati pessimi per l'ego di Fel. Oliver era uno sportivo eccezionale. Naturalmente! Il suo corpo scolpito ne era la prova. Fel non vedeva l'ora di poterlo ammirare in costume da bagno ma già vederlo in pantaloncini e t shirt le seccava la bocca.  
Purtroppo la competitività di Fel la metteva sempre in guai seri e immancabilmente cadeva sul suo culo! Che cazzo!!  
Parlavano dei rispettivi lavori, cioè, Oliver parlava del suo lavoro. Fel non aveva dato molti dettagli sul proprio tipo di scrittura. Non era ancora sicura del perchè ma temeva di poter rovinare un po' le cose. Oliver,invece, le raccontava apertamente dei suoi viaggi, dei posti meravigliosi che aveva potuto visitare e fotografare. Fel gli fece promettere di mostrarle i suoi lavori un giorno. Oliver le fece promettere di accompagnarlo in un posto dove il panorama ti toglieva il respiro,il posto dove aveva deciso di diventare un fotografo professionista.  
Diventare amici in poche settimane era impossibile? A quanto pare no!  
Un venerdi sera Fel se ne stava pacificamente seduta in veranda bevendo un fresco tea alla menta, quando Oliver si presentò con un borsone in spalla e una faccia che non diceva nulla di buono. Partiva? Era venuto a salutarla? Perchè quella faccia scura? Si sedette di fronte a lei e lasciò cadere la borsa a terra. Lui non parlava. Lei non parlava. Dopo qualche minuto di un silenzio che cominciava a diventare imbarazzante, Oliver si schiarì la gola..."Ehmm...uh..."  
"Ciao. Sono passato per salutarti. Parto per lavoro domani mattina presto e...beh...volevo vederti. Mi fermerò un giorno a LAX per...affari...no, non per affari. Non sono stato completamente sincero con te, cioè, sono stato sincero ma ho omesso cose. Due cose in particolare." Non la guardava e sembrava particolarmente interessato allo strappo che aveva sui jeans. La sua voce era bassa, come se volesse rivelare un segreto. Fel iniziava a sentirsi scomoda.  
"Sono sposato. E ho una figlia." BOOOOOOMMMMMM !!!!!!  
Fel aveva registrato le parole ma non ne trovava per ribattere. Quando finalmente Oliver la guardò aspettando una reazione, lei fece la sua mossa.Si alzò lentamente e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. "Oliver..." Mise le mani sulle sue ginocchia per sostenersi. "Oliver, non so perchè tu non me lo abbia detto prima, non che tu sia tenuto a dirmi tutto ma...cosa succede? Qual'è il problema? Parla con me"  
Oliver abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo fissando il pavimento di legno. "Il problema è...è che 5 mesi fa ho fatto un errore. E ora mi ritrovo con una figlia che adoro e con una moglie che non amo e che non mi ama.Doveva essere solo una rimpatriata tra compagni del liceo. Eravamo ubriachi Felicity e ...beh è successo.Quando Cass mi ha detto di essere rimasta incinta ero incazzato e spaventato.Ho 33 anni Cristo! E mi sono comportato come un idiota. Anche un ragazzino sa di dover usare protezioni. Cazzo. Ma ho accettato il fatto di diventare padre. In effetti adoro essere il padre di Andrea, Quella piccolina mi ha totalmente in pugno!"   
Sorrise parlando della figlia e i suoi occhi erano lucidi. Non stava mentendo, era innamorato di quel piccolo essere umano. " Immaginavo di portare Andrea qui e crescerla dove avevo i ricordi più belli, la mia casa,la mia famiglia, quando ero ragazzino. Ma Cass non era della stessa opinione. Ha preteso una bella casa a Los Angeles dove vivono i suoi genitori e i suoi amici, e ha preteso che la sposassi...o mi avrebbe escluso per sempre dalla vita di mia figlia" Merda merda merda  
"Ho scoperto poco dopo che ha problemi con l' alcol...beve. Parecchio. Per questo ho assunto due tate che si prendono cura di Andrea e la tengono al sicuro.Purtroppo il padre di Cass è un pezzo grosso con amici influenti che mi schiaccerebbero come una mosca se dovessi fare la mossa sbagliata. E il mio essere spesso lontano da casa non aiuta.Sono preoccupato ma non so davvero che altro fare."  
Non aveva mai visto Oliver così rinchiuso, sconfitto. Quest' uomo non era l' Oliver che aveva imparato a conoscere. L' uomo al quale si era aperta. L' uomo a cui aveva cominciato a tenere. Questo non era il suo Oliver. E non le piaceva.  
Dire che Felicity fosse incazzata era sicuramente un eufemismo. Che cazzo di persona si comporta così? Vuoi tenere il bambino? OK!! Ma incatenare un uomo solo perchè sei una stronza fottuta...no no no! "Oliver io...io non immaginavo....non so...DIO!!" Poche volte era rimasta senza parole. Questa era una di quelle che avrebbe ricordato per molto tempo.  
"Felicity, non ti ho raccontato questo perchè voglio che tu faccia qualcosa. Non potrei mai chiedertelo. L'ho fatto perchè volevo che tu sapessi la verità. Prima di andarmene. Il fatto è che vado in un posto che può diventare pericoloso e avevo bisogno di dirtelo nel caso..."  
"NOOOO!!! non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo Oliver. Se è pericoloso non andare. Se..."  
Oliver prese le mani di Felicity tra le sue e la costrinse a guardarlo. "Devo andare. E' complicato Felicity...solo Digg sa la verità e sentivo il bisogno che tu sapessi. Tutto qui."  
"Va bene Oliver. Come vuoi tu. Ma quando torni voglio conoscere Andrea, Non farmi aspettare troppo ok?"  
Oliver teneva ancora le mani di Felicity e l'aiutò ad alzarsi. E l'abbracciò. Forte. Non si erano mai toccati così, ma questo abbraccio aveva un sapore agrodolce. Era un grazie, era un arrivederci. Significava io sono qui, significava aspettami. Quando si staccarono lo sguardo di Oliver passò dagli occhi alle labbra di lei. Sapeva cosa voleva fare. Lo voleva fare da un po'. Lo aveva immaginato molte volte. Ma non osava spingerla. Anche Felicity lo sapeva, e fu lei ad osare. Alzò una mano e gli accarezzò la guancia, finalmente poteva sentire quanto fosse morbida la sua barba incolta, e lentamente lo baciò sulle labbra. Era un bacio così delicato, morbido, niente di sessuale ma il suo cuore pianse. Era solo un promemoria.  
Solo pochi secondi e lui stava andando via.  
In quel momento Felicity non poteva immaginare che avrebbe incontrato Andrea molto prima del previsto.


End file.
